Soldier's Daughter
by Adventuretimefreak101
Summary: "I never thought much about love , but you totally changed my mind" I smiled as he tighten his grip around my hands . "Allison , you're the first Shelia I ever been in love with" He said as he gazed into my soft blue eyes . He lifted my chin as he kissed my lips. I knew I was in love with Sniper , but the only thing that keeps us apart is my father the soldier .
1. Arrive

Okay,before I start telling you this crazy story,I have a little confession to make. I always had a thing for Australian guys. Well, it kinda of started when I was younger. There was this show called H2o(Just Add Water) and it took place in Australia . I just really thought all of the male actor were extreme cute. I kind of blame my mother for just letting me sit on my butt all day and watch T.V. Anyways, we'll get back to what I was talking about.

Today , I'm going to join the red team. Super nervous because I will be the only female on the team, and nine other guys. Hmmm. Well only eight because my Father doesn't really count because he would flirt with me like others would. My father is the solider. Yes , the arrogant and sexist one , but me and my father have a special bond. We got each others back in all types of situations, I'm just super happy to see him again. It's been a really long time since I seen him. He been away for years working as The Soldier.

I'm nothing like my father, I'm don't even look like him. I'm kind of rebellious, and I have a hard time following the rules. Who needs them anyways? Ha! Not this chick. I also have a very short-temper, mostly towards men that try to seduce me with cheesy jokes . You honestly would be surprised with how many guys try to seduce me with cheesy jokes , which would be a lot. One more thing about me- before you really know me- don't ever underestimate me because I'm tougher than bricks . I will fight till the end to get what I want. Okay? Okay.

As I arrived at the red base , and it wasn't as I expecting . It was just a huge training ground. Targets with bullet holes in them when everywhere , seemed to me as if my father lived on a huge training ground . But then I saw the house it was a beaut . It was a large house with a big a porch and of course the house was red , for the red team of course . I walked up to the front door to knock and I heard laughing from behind .

"So ponytail, what are you doing?" A boy with a bat said looking at me . Kind of checking me out , if you ask me . He was sitting in a chair , looked as if he was waiting for sometime . He had a cute Boston accent , but I honestly didn't think he was that great looking .

"I'm join the red team , I'm Allison Doe" I answered with a smirk as he got up and walked towards me .

"Oh you're the soldiers daughter, well do you play baseball?" He smirked as he got up from his chair and walked over to me . I didn't answer the question because I thought it was just plain stupid . But than , he touched my shoulder .

"No" I snapped at him , as I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and walked closer to the door .

"Well , I'm single" He chuckled as I knocked on the door

"In your dreams" I remarked as my Father answered the door . He was the same man from when I was younger . Loud mouthed and noisy .

"Aww, my little girl" He said as he nearly hugged me to death . Oh my father , I could feel him glaring down the scout. I kind of chuckled a bit , but didn't let them hear me .

My father showed me into the house . It kind of was a mess , dirty dishes were everywhere and it smelled really bad. I didn't know that my dad lived with a bunch of filthy pigs. Anyways when I entered the home I saw some guns, not weird because I know my father, was insane about guns . The walls were kind of plain no pictures or nothing . I thought it couldn't get any worse.

BUT , it does . When my father and I , entered the living room , there was a man . He was sitting on the floor playing with fire , totally creepy if you ask me. Oh he was also wearing a gas mask , I don't know just don't even ask . Next to him was man eating a sandwich , the way he chewed it just totally disgusted me .

All of a sudden I could hear a loud buzzing noise coming from my Father's pockets . It was his cell phone , I didn't think that my father had much of social life . He answered his phone , I could hear a muffled voice in the background . The voice sounded as if sometime terrible had happened . My father looked over to me in concernment . He NEVER gave me this look before though . He hang up the phone. I looked into his eyes , I could see tears . My Father never cries , so I know something bad has happened .

"Cupcake , sometime happened with your mother"


	2. Meeting

"Dad , what's going on" I questioned as I looked into his teary eyes. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my closer to him. I was confused, I didn't know what was going on at all. My mother? what could of happened to her?

"Allison , someone did something very terrible. I'm sorry" He cried as I felt his tears hit my wrist. I started to think about what my father was saying to me, and realized what my father meant .

"No" I gasped for air as I nearly collapsed into the living room floor. My throated lumped, as I tried holding in the tears . I know I couldn't because my heart sunk to the bottom of my chest like an anchor. This sadness I felt wasn't the normal sadness I felt . This sadness I felt was as if her death my fault. I felt as if I stayed with my Mother she would still be alive or I would be with her on the deathbed.

"Don't cry.." My father said weakly as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I let a huge cry out into his chest, I was breaking down and I need to get away from everyone.

"Is everything okay Soldier?" The Scout said as he looked at my father.

"Everything is alright" He answered as he released me from his grip. I pushed away from him as I run outside to get out some of my emotions out. I couldn't save her now , she dead and it's my fault. My failures drown my head , I feel numbness that only I can feel when I'm sad. I ran off the porch into the woods were I will hid for awhile and cried.

I sat under the tallest tree I could find, and cried . I didn't want my father seeing me cry , I didn't want him to notice that I was hurt badly. I felt as I couldn't breath and the world was on pause, I looked at the leaves on the ground that lied near me . They were dead , they were like my mother and they was no way they were coming back. No way she was coming back. I let out a loud wail as I dropped the leaf back onto the ground.

I could heard footstep coming from behind me, the footsteps were smashing the dead leaves creating a crunching sound of leaves. I thought that my father was coming to console me but it wasn't him .

"Shelia, are you okay?" I heard a voice come from the distance get closer and closer to me . Until I saw a hand , that belonged to a man. The man was tall and he had a pair of shades on his face. The man was pretty attractive , I thought. He had an real Australian accent, which I though was really cute. I didn't really want to talk to anyone but I didn't want to be rude to him either.

"I'm fine , I guess" I said softly as the man kneed down in front of me , seeing that I'd just been crying my eyes out. He put his hand out closer to me and offered to help me up from where I sat.

I gently grabbed the man's hand as he pulled me up from off of my feet. "I'm Javi the sniper" He introduced himself as he held my hand. "I'm Allison" I said as my voice cracked from crying so much . I noticed we were still holding hands , which was kind of awkward but I didn't mind it because I felt a feeling of secureness. He looked our hands and slowly released his from mine.

He acted ad if that moment never happened. "Are you okay Allison?" he questioned as he looked at me , I noticed that his eyes were a nice ocean blue color. He was like a picturesque , he was very pleasing to my eyes at that moment .

"Well" I started to stuttered, I noticed that my voice was going to crack from crying so hard. "My mother was murdered" I said lightly as his eyes widened in concernment . He looked and I could tell he felt as badly as I did.

"Well , I'm so sorry Shelia" He said as his voice faded . He reached for his pockets to pull out a picture , a picture of parents. "My Parents don't care about me much" He spoke showed me the picture."At least you still got your dad, right?" He asked as he put the picture back into his pocket .

"Yea , I guess I show look at the positive thing of life" I answered . I noticed I started to blush a little when I talked to Sniper maybe because he was a Australian , I don't even know . All I know , is that I felt somewhat better.

"Just remember there is a reason for everything and maybe one day you will be with her" He said softly looking at the tree behind us.

"Maybe we should get going back to the base" I said as my voice firmed back up to normal . I dried all of the tears from off my face and I dusted the dirt off from my pants. He smiled as I took steps towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, because I felt he need one for reaching out to me in a good way, kinda of sort.

Sniper and I walked back to the house together, not a single word was said as we walked side by side. I knew my father would be standing outside waiting for me to come back and talk about it, and I was prepared for him to tell me to get over it. Well , other than my day being terrible at least I have a new friend.


	3. Attarction

It was late when we got back to the house, it was super dark outside and I couldn't see a thing, but the one thing I did see was my father. I was right he would be standing on the porch waiting to talk to me. I smiled at Sniper as he slipped passed my dad and when into the house.

"Allison , why did you run away like that and what the hell are you doing with him?!" My father yelled at me, as I stood right in front of him. He looked at me with angrier as if I did something with Sniper.

"Dad, Sniper and I didn't do anything together... I don't even like him like that" I answered with a snappy tone. I can't believed my father would think I would do such a thing on my first day here.

"Allison, that didn't answer any of my questions!" He yelled again out of angrier towards me, I didn't want to be straight to the point with him, due to the fact he didn't believe and treated me like a dog right after my mother died. Angrier towards him flowed through my veins like a river.

"I ran away because I need to get out some of my emotions, okay. Dad, I think you need to understand I'm not your little girl anymore . It's not my fault that you were not there for my childhood . I'm a woman now, you can't control me anymore" I yelled back at him. I didn't want to yell at him but my anger got the best of me.

"Allison , I'm sorry you're going through a lot right now and I shouldn't yell at you" He apologized as he saw me frown in sorrow as I took a few steps closer to him.

"Dad , I'm sorry too" I said as I hugged him, my emotions were so mix. I could decide if I was sad or mad, at least my father wasn't being a complete jerk.

When we finished hugging , we when inside to sit with others to eat a meal. I didn't really care what the meal I just wasn't hungry. When my father and I got to the table , everyone was waiting .

"Soldier , who is this _belle femme_?" a man with a mask ask my father . This man was smoking a cigarette at the dinner table which I thought was pretty gross but everyone else was pretty well behaved .

"Spy, this is my daughter _Allison Doe _and I expect you maggots treat her well or it will not end pretty for you" He laughed as he patted my back and watch his comrade's face go to terror . I couldn't stop staring at Sniper , I felt so rude . I just never have met anyone like him before .

My father started to introduce me to everyone "Allison , this is Heavy" he said as he pointed at the guy that was eating the sandwich earlier . He was huge , I mean he kind of overweight and tall. Not trying to sound rude, but I though Heavy was pretty scary.

He continued "Allison , this is Demoman" He pointed at a man who was drinking a bottle of scrumpy . He was sitting at the table looking half drunk. Too add to this Demoman only one eye , funny .

Next person was Sniper , who my dad decided to skip over and he also skipped over the Scout . I really don't know why he skipped over the scout because I haven't really talked to him . He just flirted with me .

Next my father pointed to a man called by the name Medic . Medic was of course a man that lost his medical licenses , therefore I don't trust for any medical reasons.

The last man, my father introduced me to was the Spy . I really don't trust the spy , he seems as tricky as rug. My advice is to never trust a man, that change into another before your eyes.

There was two opened seats , The one next to the Spy or the one next to the Scout . I thought they both were pretty annoying , but I might as well sit next to the Spy. So my father wouldn't think anything was going on between me and the Scout.

When Pyro brought out the dinner I could tell you it was burned . It smelt terrible. Like I said before , I wasn't hungry. Everyone else dug in like a bunch of pigs .

"Father, can I be excused" I asked looking at my father . He dropped fork into this food and gave me a smart-ass look .

"I don't know, aren't you a woman" He said with a smart-ass tone of voice and smirked towards me.

I smirked back, as I got up from the kitchen table and pushed in my chair. Thank god, I didn't have to sit next to that cigarette smelling flirt all night. I just can't stand hi .

I walked into the upstairs hall and I heard footstep from behind me. "Hello?" I called out looking around the hall. I took steps towards my room, and I noticed that my door was cracked a hint. That wasn't the way, I left it before. I remembered that I closed the door before going down the living room to meet everyone. I took a few step closer to the bedroom door.

"Is everything alright, Shelia?" I heard Sniper's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him looking at me. He was walking towards me.

"I'm fine" I answered as I got a better view of Sniper. We body length apart, as he touched my face. His hands were rough but liked his touch. Something about him attracted me closer to him. I took a few step closer to him and wrapped one of my arms around his neck . My hand from my other arm took of his glasses and dropped them into the ground. So I could see his beautiful blue eyes. Then I wrapped that arm around his neck too.

"Sniper" I whispered to him as we got super close to each other.

"Yeah" He whispered back to me.

"If I was to kiss you , you would keep it a secret? right?" He smiled as I tuck him down to my height . He gave me a huge grinned before his lips touched mine, he grips my waist hard as if he never wanted to let go. Our lips moved against each others like magnets. When I was done I unwrapped my arm from around his night and pulled myself from his lips.

"Sorry, I just I'm tired" I apologized as he released waist, and looks into my eyes.

"Maybe, you should go to bed" He smiled as he took a step away from me.

"Well goodnight" I said as I walked into my bedroom. I just find it funny that some people can make you feel a whole lot better.


End file.
